This is a proposal to continue the development of the Nevada IDeA Network of Biomedical Research Excellence (NV INBRE) initiated in 2005. During the first funding period we established an administrative network linking the major research and education institutions in Nevada, we supported researchers at these institutions, and we established and expanded a series of statewide research service cores. In addition, we established and developed a Biomedical Students Pipeline program that mentors under-represented students enrolled in Nevada community colleges. In the following proposal, we describe programs that will continue the development of our multidisciplinary research network. The scientific focus of this development will be "Cell Growth and Differentiation." Our Specific Aims are: 1) We will develop the research base and capacity at the host and partner institutions with targeted hires of new researchers and by providing research and mentoring support to faculty, postdoctoral fellows, and graduate students. We are expanding this component of the NV INBRE to include translational and community engagement projects. 2) We will support and develop research service cores in bioinformatics, genomics, proteomics, cytometry, confocal imaging, histology, and live animal imaging that will serve researchers and students at the host, partner, and outreach institutions. 3) We will enhance the INBRE student development pipeline by increasing mentoring and research programs for undergraduate students (adding programs at two new Outreach Institutions), supporting small grants for faculty development at the outreach institutions, and by initiating a program to equip and support science teachers in K-12. 4) We will develop a Clinical Pipeline in collaboration with the UC Davis Clinical and Translational Science Center that will provide training in clinical and translational research for medical students, medical residents, and faculty at the host and partner institutions. 5) We will expand research opportunities across the Western IDeA Region by jointly funding Collaborative Interstate Seed Grants, Undergraduate Student Interstate Research Opportunities, Regional Scientific and Programmatic Meetings, and a Regional Resource Exchange PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE (provided by the applicant): The proposed programs will improve public health by developing infrastructure and personnel to support biomedical research and education. We will provide research opportunities to middle school students, undergraduate students, medical students, and university faculty. In addition, we will develop programs to engage underserved communities in biomedical issues and will stimulate the development of translational research in Nevada.